


Pietrified

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Idk if this is your thing, but can I request maxicest where they're cuddling in bed and big spoon!Pietro keeps being cheeky and teasing wanda with his hands, and it reads to him being an ass and edging her





	Pietrified

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written maxicest before (and had to restart 5 fucking times) so please be gentle xD All mistakes are mine of course. I hope you enjoy!

Wanda knows Pietro is up to something the moment his hand goes from sitting on her stomach to sliding down to meet the waist of her panties. “And what do you think you’re doing?” she questions, looking at him over her shoulder. He gives her a grin and cups her sex through her panties.

“I just want to play a little,” he purrs, middle finger rubbing at her clit through the cloth. She bites her lip as her hips twitch slightly. It circles her clit at he kisses her neck, gently biting in between them. Wanda can’t help a gasp as she bucks slightly.

“Brother…”

Pietro grins against her skin as he slides his hand into her underwear, immediately teasing along her slit as her arousal slowly grows. He presses his clothed erection against her lower back, rutting against her as he teases and rubs her clit. She rocks with him against his hand and lets out a breathless moan.

After a bit of teasing, he feels along her slick folds before sliding his middle finger inside of her. She whimpers and bites her lip again as she clenches down on it. He thrusts it slowly, building up his pace until he gets a little of his powers into it. Wanda cries out, and her hand flies to his wrist as her eyes roll back. He focuses on her g-spot, experienced enough with her body to know where it is.

She starts twitching and bucking soon after, so close she can practically taste it. Pietro stops his motions, pulling his finger out; she lets out an indignant cry, hand tightening on his wrist. He kisses along her throat as she calms down. When she’s safely away from the edge, he starts it all over again. Just like last time, he stops, and she cries out desperately. “ _Pietro_!” He only chuckles.

This goes on until Wanda is practically sobbing, and Pietro has three fingers fucking her with the force of a vibrator. Her eyes rolls back as he keeps up the pace until she’s cumming around his fingers with a wail, her powers sparking around her at the overwhelming sensation. Pietro ruts his cock against her lower back until he cums with a soft groan in her ear as he keeps up the sensations until she digs her nails into his arm.

He pulls his fingers out and puts them to her lips; she sucks them into her mouth without hesitation, cleaning her taste off of them. Pietro kisses her on the ear with a soft smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of enjoyed it. This is the only Wanda ship I like so it was nice exploring it finally. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
